


Несбыточное

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Ирука всегда жалел о том, что было бы, если бы все сложилось чуточку по-другому. Если бы он сам был другим





	Несбыточное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Could Have Been](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135678) by [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon). 



Ирука сжимал пальцы на простыне, комкая ткань, забирая ее в кулаки, – но, прижатый к постели, больше ничего сделать не мог. Две руки, немного шире, чем его собственные, крепко держали за запястья. Иными словами, он в ловушке. С другой стороны, в этой позе можно исполнить шестнадцать дзюцу, четыре из которых не так-то легко разгадать, а одно Какаши, как ему казалось, мог и вовсе не знать. Но Ируке на самом деле не хотелось сбегать.  
Какаши плотно прижимался к его бедрам, коленями удерживая ноги Ируки разведенными, а задницу в воздухе. Ируке было трудно дышать, но не только потому, что кусал подушку, заглушая крики, – от хорошего секса Ирука всегда громко кричал, заставляя соседей жаловаться, – но и из-за того, что вытворял Какаши. Никто, никто и никогда не доводил Ируку до такого блаженства.  
Он не должен быть здесь. Они не должны это делать. От иронии происходящего хотелось заплакать. Глаза и так слезились, но совершенно от других чувств.  
Наверное, это просто рано начался кризис среднего возраста. Потому что себя с Хатаке Какаши он бы назвал, самое большее, хорошими знакомыми. Друзьями – с большой натяжкой, и все же вот, сейчас Ирука лежит лицом в подушку, а член Какаши входит так глубоко, будто до горла достает. Впрочем, дело могло быть в их прелюдии. Ничто не укладывает мужчину в постель быстрее, чем минет, кончающийся лукавой улыбкой и вопросом «К тебе или ко мне?».  
Обычно Ируке не становилось так погано уже от первого учебного дня. Он привык, что вокруг всегда есть дети, – но сегодня в Академию впервые пошли те, чьих родителей он отлично знал. С большинством он учился на потоке, над половиной устраивал розыгрыши, еще с парой-тройкой спал. Никогда раньше он не получал от жизни столь болезненных напоминаний о том, что и у него самого могло бы быть, сложись все хоть чуточку по-другому. Если бы он сам был другим.  
– Хватит думать.  
Можно даже не спрашивать, откуда Какаши узнал. Даже ежу понятно, что искренне любящий детей и при этом одинокий учитель-гей впадет в депрессию, когда жизнь наглядно покажет ему то, чего у него самого никогда не будет. Чтобы это понять, не надо быть гением – но Ирука все равно одного уже нашел.  
Какаши сдвинулся повыше, вжимая его руки в постель еще выше над головой. Подушка выскользнула из-под Ируки, и его громкий стон, нарушив тишину комнаты, прозвучал удивительно непристойно. Какаши повел бедрами, приподнимая Ируку с каждым толчком. Завтра он едва будет ходить, но сегодня на это плевать.  
– Погоди, – выдохнул Ирука. Его дыхание, прерываемое криками всякий раз, когда Какаши входил точно под нужным углом, сорвалось. – Подушка… – Надо… надо что-то сделать с голосом.  
– Нет, – возразил Какаши и сильнее прижал его ноги к кровати так, что они оба скользнули дальше по простыне. Подушка оказалась у Ируки под грудью, слишком далеко, что без рук не дотянуться.  
А он вот-вот кончит. Ирука и так уже подошел к грани, но звук собственного голоса и тяжесть рук Какаши взвинтили его до небес.  
– Пожалуйста… Ах-х!.. С-соседи…  
– Пусть слышат.  
Его голос поднялся на октаву, когда Какаши свел ему руки вместе, перехватывая запястья одной рукой. Второй Какаши коротко погладил его бедро, пробежался по изгибу задницы и скользнул дальше, забирая член в руку. Сомкнул на нем влажные от пота пальцы, сжал у основания и провел вниз, до головки.  
– Нет, – задрожал Ирука и уперся лбом в матрас, но это ничуть не сделало его голос тише. И кусать было нечего, нечем было заткнуть рот. – Пожалуйста…  
В противоположную стену гулко стукнули чем-то тяжелым так, что зазвенели фоторамки на стене.  
Ирука застонал. Домовладелец уже угрожал, что выкинет его вон, если соседи еще хоть раз пожалуются .  
– О боги, – он словно сгорал заживо. Какаши горел живым огнем внутри него, рассылая жар, точно лаву, по венам. – Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста!  
– Ты заслужил счастья.  
Какаши наклонился вперед, прижимаясь грудью к спине Ируки и придавливая его прямо к матрасу. Член Какаши так глубоко, так невыразимо глубоко внутри… Какаши прижался влажными губами к его плечу, чуть пониже шеи, едва ощутимо лизнул, потом продолжил путешествие по коже. В ход пошли зубы. Какаши укусил его – не до крови, но с такой силой, что наверняка останется след, – и Ирука кончил.  
Его вопли, наверное, слышал весь дом.  
Какаши по-прежнему блуждал поцелуями по его коже, толчки его бедер замедлились, он скользнул зубами по плечу Ируки, оставляя след от укусов. Освободив его руки, Какаши, все равно продолжил крепко его держать, врываясь, пока не словил собственный оргазм, лихорадочно двигаясь, прежде чем наконец остановиться. Сперма Какаши потекла по бедрам Ируки, оставила на простынях влажные пятна.  
У Ируки ушло несколько секунд, чтоб понять, что руки теперь свободны. Пусть Какаши и отпустил его, казалось, что они все еще прижаты к постели. Кожу на запястьях там, куда Какаши вцепился, уже пощипывало. Да здравствует еще один набор следов, которые он обнаружит утром!  
Ирука улегся удобнее и прижал ладони к простыне. Какаши оставался внутри, хотя больше не прижимался к спине. Ни у одного уже из них не было желания хоть как-то шевелиться.  
Он закрыл глаза и стал ждать, пока выровняется дыхание. Много времени на это не ушло, хотя к тому времени, как Ирука пришел в себя, Какаши давно уже был в полном порядке.  
– Спасибо, – наконец выдавил Ирука.  
Какаши провел пальцами ему по спине. Ирука буквально кожей чувствовал взгляд.  
– Как по мне, это я должен тебя благодарить. Если б я знал, как ты хорош в постели, давно бы предложил. Похоже, про подавляемую страстность учителей – чистая правда.  
Ирука не удержался от смеха и на миг задумался, сколько «подавляющих страстность учителей» выведено в книжках, что вечно таскает с собой Какаши.  
– Строго говоря, это я тебе все предложил.  
Тяжесть Какаши на его теле уменьшилась, когда тот сменил позу. Какаши уперся кулаками в матрас около его головы, нависая над ним.  
– И это еще один повод тебя поблагодарить.  
Ему стоило бы пуститься в оправдания или хотя бы спросить, останется ли Какаши на ночь. Сменить простыни до того, как они с Какаши по-настоящему уснут, да и душ был бы не лишним.  
– Какаши, я…  
– Ш-ш… – очередной поцелуй в затылок. – Я все понимаю.  
– Но я…  
– Ты вообще в курсе, – перебил его Какаши, чуть шевельнувшись – движение напомнило Ируке, насколько близко они до сих пор соединены, – что необязательно жениться, чтобы завести семью.  
Он не стал прятать горечь в своем смехе:  
– Но большинство делают именно так.  
– Ну, ты-то не большинство. И у тебя уже есть ребенок – замечательный сын.  
– Какой еще?..  
– Наруто.  
Ошеломленный, Ирука потерял дар речи.  
– Но, – продолжил Какаши, – если ты вообще рассматриваешь кандидатов в будущие мужья, я охотно выдвигаю свою кандидатуру, – он прицельно качнул бедрами. – Думаю, мои характеристики говорят сами за себя.  
В ответ Ирука приподнял руку – и переплел пальцы с пальцами Какаши.  
Все не так, как могло бы быть, но ему показалось, что и этого будет более чем достаточно.


End file.
